Side Stories
by Mystwalker
Summary: An Another Side 100 Prompt Challenge. Pairings: Seph x Cissnei, Cloud x Tifa, Zack x Aerith. Prompt 01: Busted - Yuffie knows everything that goes on in the group. Or does she?


**Side Stories**

_A Prompt Challenge_

**By:**

**Mystwalker**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

**RULES AND INFORMATION: **Here's how it works.

1) Each chapter will be based on one prompt. The chapters will be set in my Another Side universe and will be anywhere from Drabble-length to as long as I feel like writing for it, but no less than 100 words. I reserve the right to vary the timeline of the fics so that some will be set in the actual story, some may be set before the story, and some may be set in the aftermath (as far forward as in my _Inheritance _one-shot).

2) At the end of each chapter, I invite all readers to submit the next prompt. It has to be **one word**, but other than that, there are no other requirements.

3) When I get ready to write the new chapter, I will put all the prompts through a random list generator and write whichever prompt comes up first on the list. I will credit whoever suggested that prompt in my chapter.

4) You may submit the same prompt multiple times if it has not been written yet, but you may not submit a prompt that has already been written. If you do, it will be ignored and not included in the list.

5) This story will end on the 100th prompt, counting this first one, which was obtained from Velvet Verbosity's 100 word challenge. I don't own that challenge.

6) You may take everything that happens in _Side Stories _as "canon" in the world of my Another Side universe. ^^ Pairings will be Seph x Cissnei, Cloud x Tifa, and Zack x Aerith. I reserve the right to include Tseng x Elena if I feel the need to. You cannot use this as a way to force me to reveal/decide on a Vincent or Yuffie pairing until the poll in Another Side is completed.

XxXxX

**Prompt 001: Busted** (from Velvet )

"I know _everything _that goes on in this group," declared Yuffie, walking down the Highwind's long corridor. The ship was grounded for the day so that its crew could conduct repairs, a fact that seemed to have improved the young ninja's mood considerably. Cissnei knew how miserable she had been during the past week as they had been flying almost constantly.

She shot Yuffie an amused smile, walking beside her. "Yuffie, you can't know _everything_," she said.

"What's the matter, Turkey?" challenged Yuffie. "Mad that my super ninja skills are way more awesome than yours?"

"It's not that," said Cissnei, folding her arms. "I mean, we're a very private group, a lot of us have our own secrets. You can't know everything. Even I don't know everything that goes on around here."

"I can tell you what you had for breakfast this morning!"

"That doesn't count. We had breakfast _together_."

Yuffie stopped walking. "Fine!" she said. "You want me to prove it? I'll prove it! Wait right there. Exhibit A is coming up!"

Cissnei blinked, watching as Yuffie took off down the hallway like a rocket. She heard the sound of the ninja's feet pounding their way down the corridor and folded her arms, listening for the chaos that would undoubtedly ensue. She heard the sound of a metal door being yanked open, followed by Yuffie's cry.

"_Aha! BUSTED!" _

A feminine squeal echoed down the hallway, accompanied by Zack's surprised shout of _"Yuffie!" _The sound of running feet followed the outburst.

"What's going on?" asked a cool voice from behind her.

Cissnei tilted her head back to see Sephiroth standing there, a look of slight confusion on his face. She folded her arms. "Apparently? Exhibit A."

The sounds of chaos continued down the hallway.

"_Gah, Yuffie, learn to knock!" _shouted Zack.

"_Zack and Aerith, in the pantry. K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" _sang Yuffie loudly.

"_Why you little—," _grumbled Zack.

"_Wait! The hell?!" _shouted Cid, accompanied by the sound of running feet. _"We keep our #$%ing food in there!" _

Cissnei smiled, shaking her head as a tirade of profanity ensued. She lowered her eyes to the ground, turning away and walking back down the hallway. "Well," she said. "I guess Yuffie really does know everything."

Sephiroth glanced at her as she passed him. "Not..._everything_, correct?"

She met his eyes, tossing him a smirk over her shoulder.

"Nope," she said. "Not _everything_."

XxXxX

**Final Word Count:** 409


End file.
